Perfectly Ultimate Bunghole
Perfectly Ultimate Bunghole is the thirty first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series and the ninth episode of the second season. It is a parody of Yu-Gi-Oh! episodes 63 and 64. Weevil Underwood arranges to have a fanboy to help him cheat in a Duel against Joey Wheeler. Before the episode was released, a live extended version was performed at Nemocon, by fans reading the script. Description Joey encounters an Underling-esque weeaboo, except without the mad photoshop skillz. Meanwhile, Marik takes up bird-watching, and Grandpa becomes a stuck record. If you were at Nekocon, you got to see the "extended" version of this episode. However, it was also the less funny version, so don't feel too left out if you weren't there. Summary Joey is suspicious when Mai Valentine tells him she has already acquired 4 Locator Cards, and accuses her of sleeping with Kaiba to get them. Meanwhile Marik watches over Yugi through his puppet Steve the Mime, as he soliloquizes about using Steve to defeat Yugi and take over the world. He is distracted by a bird that lands on Steve's shoulder. He finds it cute and names it "Mr. Tweetums". A fanboy approaches Joey calling him by his Japanese name, "Jonouchi"--incorrectly adding the Japanese "-chan" suffix--and asking for an autograph. Joey naturally thinks the fanboy has got the wrong guy. The fanboy continues to speak using honorifics and Japanese phrases, while stating that he doesn't watch the dubbed version. Joey gives him an autograph, hoping it will make the boy leave. The fanboy continues to insist that his name is Jonouchi and asks if he can glomp him. Repulsed, Joey offers to let him hold his Duel Disk if he promises not to touch him. The fanboy runs off with the Duel Disk. Tristan, Téa and Grandpa spot the boy running away with Joey's Duel Disk. Tristan leaps down a flight of stairs, seizing the boy. Joey thanks Tristan, but declines his offer to break the fanboy's neck. The fanboy tells them that someone else put him up to stealing Joey's Duel Disk, and they let him go. The fanboy meets up with Weevil Underwood and tells him he put the card in Joey's Deck as ordered. Weevil had promised him a rare card in exchange for this and hands him "Enchanting Mermaid". Weevil sprays the boy with a gun before leaving. At the hospital the nurse asks Serenity to let them know if she sees a little boy. He's recovering from a seizure after watching an episode of Pokémon and is now convinced that he is Ash Ketchum. The nurse leaves to practice being unsympathetic towards sick patients. The boy the nurse was talking about appears, introducing himself as Ash. He drives Serenity crazy, as he continues to make Pokémon references and thinks Serenity is Misty. Joey meets up with Weevil to get back at him for making the "fanboy" steal his Duel Disk. Weevil plans to get revenge, but Joey points out Yugi is the one who beat him in season 1. Although Weevil doesn't think he's even met Joey before, he's convinced that he hates him and insists that they duel. Weevil summons "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth", to which Grandpa notes "That's one of the most powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters". Joey Summons "Swordsman of Landstar", to which Grandpa makes the same comment. Weevil activates the Magic Card "Caramelldansen", forcing Joey's monsters to dance uncontrollably, but Joey Summons "Jinzo", who can negate the effects of internet clichés. The "Parasite Paracide", Weevil snuck into Joey's deck is Summoned, turning all his monsters into Insects. Joey reminds everyone how Kaiba said the tournament was going to adhere to the rules, meaning Weevil should be disqualified. Téa points out that Kaiba hates Joey. Weevil Summons "Insect Queen", which Grandpa begins to make the same comment for the fourth time, but is cut off by everyone telling him to shut up. Serenity asks "Ash" if Joey is winning his Duel. The boy continues to call Serenity Misty and reminisces about how she was freaked out by Bug Pokémon. To quiet him down, Serenity tells him the nurse says he has cancer, but the boy has no idea what this means. Weevil's "Insect Queen" proceeds to eat Joey's monsters and turn them into smooze. Joey then uses a can of bug spray to defeat Weevil. Joey tells him that minor characters from season 1 stand no chance in this tournament and that he's going to take them out one at a time. Weevil asks if he'd like to see his bunghole. With Joey's permission, Tristan breaks Weevil's neck using his mind. Cultural References * The title of the episode Perfectly Ultimate Bunghole is a reference to Beavis and Butt-head. Beavis, who Weevil is based on in this series, often uses the term bunghole when high on caffeine, under his alter ego, the Great Cornholio. * When Tristan says "This looks like a job for Ineffectual Minor Character Man", he is spoofing Superman's line, "This looks like this is a job for... Superman". * And Now for Something Completely Different was a spin-off of the popular series Monty Python's Flying Circus. The title was the catchphrase of the show. * Based on the fanboy's description of Weevil Underwood, Téa, Tristan and Joey think he is referring to The Simpsons' character Milhouse Van Houten. * At the hospital, Doctor Stiles, who is a character from Trauma Center, is called to report to the infirmary. * The reason why LittleKuriboh made the hospital boy think he was Ash is because in the dubbed series, he was voiced by Veronica Taylor, who voiced Ash in Pokémon, and used the exact same voice for this episode. * The boy at the hospital suffering a seizure after watching Pokémon is a reference to the Pokémon episode Computer Soldier Porygon, which was banned worldwide after its initial airing in Japan caused a reported 685 viewers to be hospitalized after suffering seizures caused by the numerous flashing lights in the episode. ** His cancer diagnosis may be a reference to Zbtb7, a cancer-causing gene originally named "POKEMON", after the franchise. * Serenity wondering if her blindness will give her super powers is a reference to the superhero Daredevil, who got his powers that way. She also wonders if it will give her an inexplicable attraction to Jennifer Garner, who is the actress who played Elektra, Daredevil's love interest, in the Daredevil film. Later, she married Ben Affleck for real. * The boy at the hospital mentions many Pokémon characters including Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Team Rocket. * Weevil's card "Caramelldansen" is based on the dance track Caramelldansen, which became an internet phenomenon, often played in GIF animations accompanied by dancing anime girls. Although Weevil calls it Japanese pop music, the track is Swedish. LittleKuriboh has since apologized for the error. * "Insect Queen" was turning Joey's monsters into smooze after it ate them. Smooze is a purple lava that appeared in My Little Pony. * The stinger is set to "Move Bitch (Get out the Way)" by Ludacris.